Sleeping Beauty
by 6Fortius9
Summary: Within the mist of the mysterious forest lies a little young princess sleeping within a glass coffin built by the seven arcobaleno. And Giotto the prince was left to take care of him by the seven dwafts. Find out what happens when he becomes engaged!


Story: Sleeping Beauty

Rated: M

Done By: 6Fortius9

* * *

><p>Giotto found himself looking down at the beautiful 'princess' with a dazed expression, his eyes hazy and dreamy as if he was still in a dream which would suddenly turn into a nightmare the moment he woke up, as he stared down at Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one who was destined to be his little princess.<p>

His soft cute pouty lips were partly opened as he breathed, his chest shifting up and down, up and down and up, the pattern repeating itself repeatedly. His large pretty innocent brown eyes were closed tightly, while his spiky long brown hair, having grown down to a few inches below his waist line during the two years when he has slept alone in the mist of this tropical forest, in the transparent glass coffin which the seven arcobaleno had built for him at the sacrifice of their lives. He wore a pure white dress which flowed down to his knees like silk. His hands were by the sides of his face, like a cat pawing at its master's leg.

It was like a dream, Giotto thought. And everything, including dreams, would soon have an end. He has wanted to make this pure innocent young beauty his for the past two years since the arcobaleno had entrusted him to Giotto, yet he held back the urge for he knew that if he has done so, Tsunayoshi would have to suffer unbearable pain, as he had heard from his mother from her first time experience. In addition, the beauty would have to become the princess of the country, making many his enemies and many his allies.

Yet now he could no longer hold back his hormones, and the instinct to do what was right, so that he would not have to marry that horrid witch and leave Tsunayoshi on his own in this lonely place and to leave by himself. He wanted the boy-no, he needed him.

Giotto furrowed his eyebrows, and his eyes shut themselves and he clenched his fists, making a pained expression as he looked down at Tsunayoshi. How pure, how innocent the little boy was. He really couldn't bear to do it, to taint this little one with his own hands. Yet he would rather protect him and taint him than to actually give him to someone else.

He opened his eyes, to reveal determination as he slowly leaned down over the younger boy of no older than fourteen, carefully placing his hands at the corner between his neck and hands, and his long legs, one in between the two thin legs and the other pinning the boy down, to prevent him from moving.

Giotto's long blond hair fell down the side of his neck in a ponytail which reached about mid-back length, his deep blue eyes gazing at the soft petal coloured lips which was just urging him to release his mind's insecurities and do what he really wanted to do, yet he resisted.

His breaths caressed the smooth skin of the younger boy, and he stayed still for a long while before finally moving in to claim those perfect lips which was made just for him, his own pushing against them greedily, yet still gently and carefully so that he would not hurt the young boy underneath him.

Tsunayoshi's eyes opened slowly, and widened as he realized that the kiss had been delivered by the very same person who he has had a crush on for all those years. This moment was just like the ones he had heard Aria talked about: you would lose every single sense that you have and your mind would go completely blank, as if someone had washed all your worries away.

The gasp that had left his lips had given the prince a chance to take in more, as he once more devoured those sweet lips which were like an addictive lollipop, sticking his tongue into the moist cavern and leaving not one single inch of it unexplored.

The lips that closed over his were kind, gentle, and just like the ones which he has always wanted in his fantasies of the prince. His eyes slowly closed up in bliss as he let out a hesitant but pleasured moan into the minty mouth. "M-mn…"

The noises as they shuffled, eating each other's faces hungrily, and the moans and the groans echoed through the magical forest.

After what seemed like eternity, reality finally caught up with them and they reluctantly split up with each other to take in the much needed oxygen that they needed to continue their activities, a trail of saliva shining in the light as they panted heavily, gazing lovingly up at each other.

No words were needed, nothing was spoken or mouthed, and no communication was needed as they both understood what the other had to say just by gazing into each other's eyes.

All of a sudden, Tsunayoshi let out a shy moan, and his head looked down to find Giotto's hands slowly drifting up his pure white dress, up towards his flat chest. His face flushed at the sight, turning into a shade of red which was oh-so-adorable to the older, who chuckled amusedly, a teasing and playful grin floating up to his face despite how less self-control he still have left behind.

Giotto lifted the dress up to Tsunayoshi's neck, his head lowering itself to one of the pink nipples which were already hard just by coming into contact with the cooling dense air of the forest which has already been tainted by the air of sex and pleasure. Giotto gently flicked his tongue over the left little nipple, his right hand pinching at Tsunayoshi's right nipple just at the same time.

"Ah!" Tsunayoshi's eyes widened by an inch as he squeaked cutely like a little hamster.

Giotto secretly let out a satisfied smile, before beginning his torture on the Tsunayoshi's chest, his tongue flicking, licking, and sucking on the left while his right hand pulled and pinched on the other. Moans of pain and happiness echoed through the little boy, arching his back up each time his nipple was tortured, stuck between whether to demand from the prince for more, or to not be greedy and lie down and let him do his job.

Giotto smiled at that, his head lifting up from Tsunayoshi's chest even though his hand didn't stop. He gave an affectionate nuzzle and soft kiss to the boy's cheek. "For now, I will be your servant, command what you want of me, Tsuna." He said, his smooth low voice sending shudders through the boy's body as he shivered.

Tsunyoshi flushed even deeper, locking eyes with the older and more experienced, before shyly gesturing to the part between his legs.

Giotto moved down, finally ending his torture with the almost red nipples, and reaching to the boy's thighs, nuzzling it like a cat while his left hand twirled teasing circles at his inner thighs. "What is it you want me to do?" He questioned, purposely deeping his fingers more towards the white pair of underwear which covered the boy's private part.

Tsunayoshi pouted, small tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes and his face getting redder before he finally answered. "Pl-please take me, G-Giotto." he pleaded, already at his ends' wits.

Giotto let out a smirk. "Your command is underway, my highness." He added before grabbing the underwear and pulling it down within a single split movement, the boy's erection which was dripping cum over its head flying up almost immediately.

Giotto opened his mouth, and knowing what he was about to do, Tsunayoshi protested. "A-Ah, Giotto! W-wait! D-Don't do that! It's dirty-AH!" He let out a pleasurable moan as the man devoured the pinkish head, licking away all the cum.

To Giotto, it tasted like a first rate perfect honey syrup which would get anyone addicted to it, even better than the country's best honey maker factory's. In fact, he would choose this any single day to those expensive foods that he would always eat in the castle.

While Tsunayoshi was still distracted, Giotto positioned a finger in the small pinkish tight hole of Tsunayoshi's, punching it in slowly, before putting in another, and then another.

Tears dripped out from Tsunayoshi's eyes and swooning at the cute adorable yet tortured face he has, Giotto stopped his blowjob on the boy, going back to step one and devouring his mouth again, swallowing all the moans and licking away all the tears as he spread the boy out, preparing for something much bigger.

A few minutes later filled with muffled moans, Giotto finally felt that the hole was big and loose enough, and retracted his fingers gaining a moan of dissatisfaction from his lovely princess. "Shh…"He hushed gently, opening the zipper of his pants and letting it drop to his knees to reveal his hard hot, and mostly big weapon, positioning it to the small hole.

Tsunayoshi's eyes were wide as he looked at it, seemingly amazed before his face held pain. "G-Giotto, that…there's no way that will be able to fit me." He said regretfully.

"It will." Giotto said.

"How do you-AHHHHHHH!" Tsunayoshi's shout of pain could be heard miles away as Giotto sheathed and thrusted his entire thing into the his unexplored cavern.

Giotto let out a groan. "S-So tight!"

Tsunayoshi shook his head, tears pouring down his cheeks even as Giotto pulled himself up to hug the little boy. "G-Giotto…I feel so full…"

Giotto let out a soft smile. "Just as you should, my dear…"

"No…it's too big…too full…"he argued weakly.

"No, we fit each other perfectly." Giotto insisted.

The couple's distraction fights soon ended when Tsunayoshi nodded weakly. "Move." he ordered, and Giotto did, pulling his thighs back so only the head was still in the hole, before thrusting back.

Moans and groans could be heard echoing through the forest, the air was coated with the scent of sex and pleasure as the two danced with each other in perfect harmony, just like two beautiful swans together.

"I-I'm coming!" Tsunayoshi warned.

Giotto let out a sweaty smile. "Me too!"

With a loud shout, both came together united as one, sweat drops covering the whole of their faces as they rode their orgasm to its end.

Giotto dropped down beside the younger, still stuck inside as he smiled down at Tsunayoshi, who returned it with a shy one of his own.

"_Ti amo, Tsunayoshi."_

"_Ti amo, Giotto-sama.""_


End file.
